Hijas de dioses
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer aquí? Ya no lo sé. Empecé a escribir una historia ChikaRiko para que fuera el regalo de una persona que estimo mucho y simplemente colisionó como un avión en una torre. Historia de fantasías que no tiene ni pies y cabeza.
1. Nota de autor

**Love Live Sunshine!**

 _ **Hijas de dioses**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer aquí? Ya no lo sé. Empecé a escribir una historia ChikaRiko para que fuera el regalo de una persona que estimo mucho y simplemente colisionó como un avión en una torre._

 _Al inicio, cuando comencé a escribir y en las primeras 2k de palabras todo era bueno veamos a donde nos lleva, para después, simplemente, ser algo que no podía avanzar. Estuve estancada varias semanas y me puse a escribir otras cosas. De entre esas cosas surgió una idea que vino con un vídeo que había visto tiempo atrás sobre Tezcatlipoca y Tchaikovsky y comencé a escribir una historia basada en eso. De nueva cuánta cuando tenía 3k de palabras la pared porque debía continuar con el ChikaRiko que no sabía cómo continuar y algo dentro de mí me hizo colisionar ambas ideas. Resultado, un desastre._

 _Aún tengo esa otra historia que es como el comienzo de esta historia pero en una historia aparte y que quizás se confundan demasiado leyendo y debo explicar muchas cosas para que sea un poco más llevadera está tortura. Porque admito que leer esto será una tortura visual. Lo lamento de antemano._

 _Cómo dije, fue Tezcatlipoca y Tchaikovsky quienes me dieron el pretexto para comenzar a escribir esto, eso y la cosmogonía maya en general._

 _Voy a explicar un poco antes de continuar._

 _ **~Alerta de spoiler~**_

 _Si no quieres spoilearte antes de tiempo puedes darle continuar y regresar al final para leer._

 _ **~Alerta de spoiler~**_

 _Esto es un mito de la creación, un mundo que fue creado por dioses y estos dioses tuvieron problemas y nacieron sus hijas, nueve hijas en total. El sol y la luna fueron sus madres y las estrellas sus hermanas, acá la humanidad. Cómo hijas de los dioses tienen nombres y animales en los que se convierten al bajar al mundo. Son capaces de crear y pueden vivir muchos años, pero lo hacen por medio de reencarnaciones. Esta parte se explicara bien cuando suba está historia (si la termino)._

 _El mundo está dividido por consiguiente en nueve clanes, cada uno representado o que tiene como cabeza a un descendiente de esas diosas, o al menos así era hasta que la hija de la luna (Ukme Ixbaal) se puso Yandere. Pero esa es harina de otra historia que quizás escriba más adelante._

 _De cada clan, una familia es la que suele tener entre sus hijos a un descendiente de las diosas y estas tienen poderes especiales que las diferencian del resto. Pueden convertirse en animales (como los nahuales) y así, pero siempre en el plano terrenal._

 _Lo que si puedo ponerles es una lista de cuáles son sus potestades._

 _Ik, sol_

 _Creada por el señor del todo, le dejó la tarea de crear un mundo nuevo y gobernar sobre él junto a su hermana la luna._

 _Ixbaal, luna_

 _Creada por el señor del todo, básicamente lo mismo que el sol pero siendo su contraparte._

 _Ellas son el primer círculo._

 _Ukme Ik, hija del sol, Chika, fénix, tigre_

 _Ella reina sobre el día y en la mitad del mundo, principalmente en la tierra que se alza sobre el mar y los aires que le encanta volar. Tiene la divinidad del sol y el deber de guiar a la humanidad y sus hermanas._

 _Ukme Ixbaal, hija de la luna, You, jaguar, lobo_

 _Ella reina en la noche y en la otra mitad del mundo, principalmente en los mares y océanos además de lo que está debajo de la superficie. Tiene la divinidad de la luna y, junto al sol, guiar a la humanidad y sus hermanas._

 _Ella están en el segundo círculo de los cielos y son el enlace entre lo divino y lo mortal._

 _En el tercer círculo, están el resto de sus hermanas._

 _Kan'ann, hija natural, Kanan, delfín, lobo_

 _Cuida los océanos y toda la vida en ellos._

 _Mak'ri, hija natural, Mari, albatros, lobo_

 _Cuida de los cielos encima de los océanos y toda la vida que hay en ellos._

 _Diak'na y Ruk'ni, hijas naturales, Dia y Ruby, dragón alado y dragón sin alas, pantera y escarabajo_

 _Cuida de las montañas y volcanes y toda la vida que de ellos depende._

 _Rik'na, hija natural, Riko, petirrojo, lobo_

 _Cuida de los cielos en tierra y de toda la vida en ellos, pero especialmente de las aves cantoras y la música de los humanos._

 _Yoshik'no o Yok'ne, hija natural, murciélago, lobo_

 _Encargada del inframundo y siempre como mediadora de lo mortal y lo inmortal._

 _Hanak'mak, hija natural, cordero, lobo_

 _Cuida de la tierra, los bosques, selvas y todo ecosistema sobre los océanos y la vida que hay en ellos._

 _Ellas también son diosas, pero su poder es limitado en comparación de las dos mayores. Después de ellas están los humanos, que son estrellas que cayeron en el mundo por orden del sol y la luna que les moldearon cuerpos mortales. Actualmente no queda ninguno, sólo sus hijos._

 _No sé si algo más me falte o si alguien haya llegado hasta aquí. Si lo hiciste gracias por leer esta cosa._


	2. Historia

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Cirque du Aqours**_

~•~

—¡Vengan, vengan! ¡El circo llegó, el circo llegó!

A grandes voces festivas, el barullo y la algarabía, un grupo de personas recorrían las calles del pueblo anunciando al circo gitano que se había instalado en las afueras. Venían marchando con un carruaje desde donde un par iban haciendo malabares y payasadas que llamaban la atención de los transeúntes, otros más caminaban al pie repartiendo los folletos de papel donde estaba impreso el nombre del circo.

"Cirque du Aqours"

Seguido de una imagen de la carpa del circo y algunos retratos de sus artistas más conocidos. Esta era la primera vez que veía algo así y estaba fascinada. Los colores, los sonidos, las personas extravagantes con sus ropas llamativas y esa aura de felicidad y fiesta que las rodeaba, era algo que nunca había visto antes. El pueblo era tan gris, tan sombrío, en su día a día que a veces sentía desdibujarse las horas sin sentido solo esperando la muerte como todos en aquel lugar.

Amaba a su familia, a su padre el pastor estricto y orgulloso, a su madre que, aunque no la había conocido o más bien no recordaba del todo, pues murió cuando ella aún era niña, sabía que la acompañaba todo el tiempo en aquel mundo desprovisto de color. No tenía más hermanos, pero tenía a los otros chicos del templo con quienes compartía sus días de escuela. Su padre era un hombre conocedor, inteligente y eso se nota a cuando daba sus clases para enseñar a los niños sobre teología y lo que debía ser el mundo, el bueno y el malo.

Aunque en los últimos días lo había visto inquieto, más enojado que de costumbre y hablando con más arrojo sobre las cosas mundanas que venían a acabar con la paz y tranquilidad de una vida pacífica y dedicada a Dios. El espectáculo frente a ella y aquel folleto daban prueba de la razón del estado alterado de su padre. Un circo de gitanos era la cosa más sacrílega y demoníaca que el mundo pagano podía ofrecer y sobre la cual tenía menos tolerancia.

Lo supo, para su desfortuna, cuando enmedio de la calle apareció su padre iracundo gritando para que aquellos hijos descarriados de Dios abandonaran su vida de maldad y concupiscencia.

—¿Riko? —la miró con horror y disgusto y la chica tembló como una hoja.

El hombre, mayor, de cabellera rojo oscuro y mechones engrasados, profundos ojos ámbar enmarcados en sendas ojeras que daban un aspecto demacrado y tétrico debido a sus noches en vela en su labor de traducción de manuscritos y a sus días en el templo predicando, un doctor en teología, o al menos así lo nombraban en el pueblo tratándolo con respeto.

—¡Padre! —apenas alcanzó a decir cuando los finos y delgados dedos de su progenitor la alcanzaron jalandola con brusquedad para arrebatarle el papel que tenía en las manos.

—¡Por el santo señor! ¿Qué haces aquí Riko? —la increpó enojado y rompiendo en pedazos el papel—. ¡Vete a la casa, no tienes porqué ver este espectáculo de perversidad!

—Pero padre yo…

—¡Cállate! —una fuerte bofetada se reventó contra su boca—. ¡No me respondas! —volvió a levantar la mano haciendo el amago de golpearla nuevamente—. ¡¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado modales?! ¡¿No puedes obedecer a tu padre?! ¡Ve a casa, ahora!

Riko solo agachó la cabeza con las lágrimas en los ojos y el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios. Los gritos de su padre se prolongaron aún, pero no sé quedó por más tiempo, salió a toda prisa para evitar que de nueva cuenta la golpeara, sabía que cuando su padre fuera a casa le daría un castigo ejemplar por su flaqueza mundana, aún cuando no tuviera la culpa de haber quedado fascinada viendo aquella exhibición de colores y sonidos ajenos a su vida cotidiana.

Camino por unas calles con rumbo a su casa, con el paso apurado volteando cada cierto tiempo para ver si su padre iba detrás de ella, pero no había rastros de él. El hombre había quedado peleando contra las fuerzas del mal en la calle principal del pueblo.

Distraída como estaba y con el santo en la boca, no pudo evitar topar con alguien en su camino.

—¡Te tengo!

Escuchó la voz, había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el choque y su caída fue evitada cuando sus manos fueron sostenidas por otro par de manos que la jalaron y la llevaron consigo.

—¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

Lo único que pudo distinguir fue una abundante cabellera naranja que ondeaba con el viento de su pequeña corrida. Unos ojos rojos, de un rojo tan brillante como el de un rubí le sonrieron cómplices del inusitado secuestro. Quiso gritar, pero algo en esa mirada granate se lo impidió, esa extraña sensación de deja vu, de sentir que había visto antes esos ojos, esa jovial intensidad.

Corrieron por un buen tramo hasta las afueras, las calles de aquel pueblo no es que fueran demasiadas, y en su camino se reunieron con ellas otras dos personas más que la saludaron. Dos chicas, una de cabello cenizo y ojos azules que llevaba una boina gris oscuro y una gran sonrisa que le regaló con descaro, vestía un traje común, más bien masculino. La otra, de negra cabellera y de un tono de ojos rojizo pero de un matiz más frío, sonrisa sardónica y un aura oscura que su padre sin duda se habría santiguándose frente a ella afirmando que la chica era una hija del diablo.

—La llevaré con ella, ustedes cuiden que nadie nos siga.

Fue la rápida orden que les dió y se quedaron atrás. Riko no entendía nada pero tampoco estaba en la labor de detenerse, no podía, por alguna razón no podía.

Llegaron hasta el área del bosque, en las afueras del pueblo, en la zona donde más espesa era la vegetación y la luz del sol de mediodía apenas se abría paso entre el denso follaje. Los rayos de luz jugaban con la ilusión del lugar y eso llenó de miedo a Riko que por primera vez presentó cierra resistencia.

—Todo está bien, confía en mí.

La chica de cabellera anaranjada se giró para tenerla de frente sin dejar de llevarla a remolque para que no se detuviera. Le dió una hermosa sonrisa, dulce y cándida, a la que poco podía rebatir.

Un cuervo graznó en la copa de los árboles y de entre los arbustos la imponente figura de un lobo de pelaje café se levantó, Riko se agachó asustada y temblorosa, ella detestaba los lobos o los perros o cualquier animal con colmillos. Estaba lejos de casa, su padre la iba a castigar aún de una manera peor si seguía yendo en la misma dirección. Era como estar en la antesala de la puerta al infierno y realmente sentía su cuerpo sudar por el aumento del calor.

—No tengas miedo —susurró a su oído la chica extraña—, pronto estaremos ahí, Maru nos llevará.

Riko no entendía nada y estaba en el punto de no querer entender. La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza y de un tajo, cortó el agarre de la chica liberándose de ella.

—¡No! ¡No iré a ningún lado! —se detuvo por completo—. No sé quién eres o que quieres, pero no puedo seguir yendo contigo.

Le plantó cara para desconcierto de la joven delante de ella.

—¡Soy yo! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? —se pegó en el pecho—. Chika, soy Chika, la niña del circo…

—Los gitanos…

—Si, ellos… los gitanos, ¿me recuerdas?

Riko se llevó ambas manos a la boca para acallar su sorpresa. Como un tonel, cayeron sobre ella los viejos recuerdos, aquellas imágenes de un pasado distante que se había empeñado en ocultar y borrar, tanto ella como su padre, a punta de golpes y castigos por su travesura infantil.

~•~

— _¿A dónde iremos mamá?_

 _Riko se vio a sí misma a una edad quizás de cinco o seis años, yendo de la mano de su madre hasta las afueras del pueblo junto con otras personas que acudían a ver la novedad en el lugar._

— _Iremos a un mundo nuevo y mágico —le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y divertida que hizo sonreír a su versión infantil._

 _Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Riko al ver el recuerdo de su madre, había olvidado como se veía, lo hermosa y dulce, lo buena y consentidora que era. Sí al menos no hubiera insistido en ir a ver el circo gitano, su madre seguiría con ella ahora._

— _¿En verdad? —la pequeña Riko la miró con ilusión._

— _Claro que sí, pero debes prometerme que no dirás a papá nada de esto, será nuestro secreto —acarició su cabeza y la pequeña asintió entusiasmada sin darle importancia al pedido de su madre._

 _Su atención se vio puesta en todo el despliegue de luces, colores, sonidos y aromas nuevos que se abrían a sus sentidos. Hombres escupiendo fuego por la boca, mujeres vistiendo hermosos vestidos de seda y gasa, bailando al compás de una música tremendamente festiva y los animales que gruñían, mugían y hacían toda clase de ruidos cuando sus domadores se los ordenaban._

 _Todo eso era apenas la punta del espectáculo. Una enorme carpa montada en medio del llano, cerca del río, llena de luminarias eléctricas, la novedad tecnológica del momento, y diversos artistas que anunciaban a grandes voces sus presentaciones en el gran espectáculo._

 _Su madre la llevó hasta la entrada, pasando en medio de aquellos seres sacados de sus sueños más extravagantes, si es que alguna vez ha la soñado con algo como eso._

 _El espectáculo no tardó en comenzar, una mujer vestida con un impresionante traje elegante les dió la bienvenida. La música era en vivo, tocada por una pequeña banda de músicos que descansaban en un costado de la carpa. Las farolas de aceite iluminaban el interior a diferencia de las eléctricas del exterior, aún era poco común ver esos bulbos amarillos siendo usados con regularidad. Aún así, la iluminación de las farolas y la danza de las llamas le daban al lugar una aire aún más misterioso y mágico, como su madre había dicho, era otro mundo._

 _El tiempo pareció pasar con rapidez, aún cuando quiera que fuera todo lo contrario, le resultó increíble ver los actos de malabarismo, los animales haciendo gracias y los bailes y chusquedades de los payasos. Era casi el final del evento cuando la maestra de ceremonias presentó a la futura generación de jóvenes circenses. Riko se entusiasmó sobremanera al oír esto, pues de pronto aparecieron algunos niños como ella, vestidos para el espectáculo y listos para entretener a todos._

— _Las futuras promesas, démosles un fuerte aplauso para recibir a las intrépidos hermanas Kurosawa, Dia y Ruby, el Inferno Phoenix._

 _Dos niñas, de más o menos su edad aparecieron en el centro de la pista llevando consigo grandes espadas en sus manos que comenzaron a lanzar por los aires mientras la música sonaba con cada lance. La dificultad aumentó cuando comenzaron a lanzarcelas una a la otra y las cambiaron por espadas llameantes. Aquello era muy peligroso y si titubeaban, podrían lastimarse. Afortunadamente eso no pasó y salieron sanas y salvas saludando al público que les aplaudió su pequeña representación._

— _Su padre es el rey de los mares y océanos, su madre es la diosa de los bosques, su fuerza y su habilidad en el agua las hacen ser las clavadistas más temerarias del mundo. Con ustedes Kanan y You, las princesas del mar._

 _Dos chicas aparecieron siendo iluminadas por los reflectores en lo más alto de la carpa, saludaron al público y el redoble del tambor no se hizo esperar. Riko tragó saliva de manera pesada y tuvo que sostener su grito de asombro cuando el redoble paro y las dos niñas saltaron desde los extremos de la carpa. Dieron diversas piruetas en el aire y cayeron dentro de unas tinas que salpicaron el agua a los que estaban cerca de ellas._

 _El público las ovacionó, eran quizás más pequeñas que ella y ya estaban haciendo cosas tan peligrosas y arriesgadas que la hicieron gritar de la emoción._

— _El arte del ilusionismo es algo que requiere años de práctica dominar, sin embargo esta pequeña prodigio puede hacer los actos más complicados aún a su corta edad. Escapismo, adivinación, ilusión… ¡La gran Yohane!_

 _Una explosión retumbó y el olor de la pólvora inundó el ambiente, la música se tornó enigmática y de detrás de una cortina de humo emergió una pequeña silueta que rompió la tenue oscuridad con el despliegue de llamas a su espalda. Su acto comenzó haciendo algunas ilusiones con las llamas, cambiandolas de color y de tamaño. Continuó haciendo que otra niña, una pequeña castaña, le pusiera unos grilletes en las muñecas y le tapó los ojos con una venda mientras usaba algunas artimañas para librarse de sus ataduras. Finalizó lanzando una bola que explotó a sus pies y desapareció con el humo._

— _Hablar con los animales, comprender sus deseos y dominarlos para su propio beneficio es un don que pocos poseen. Esta noche tendremos el debut de nuestra más reciente estrella, un natural, un talento único, la domadora más joven del mundo, Takami Chika._

 _Una niña de cabellos naranjas, un gracioso mechón rebelde en su coronilla y una trenza a su costado, de gran sonrisa brillante y un aura intensa, apareció montada en un gran lobo gris acompañado de otros dos más, uno de pelaje café y otro de pelaje rubio._

 _Desmontó con dificultad, el animal era mucho más grande que ella, en realidad los lobos eran más grandes que los comunes, y levantando las manos los lobos se inclinaron e iniciaron una elegante danza moviendo su grueso pelaje. La niña bailó con ellos mientras brincaban de un cajón a otro en la escenografía de la pista y los hacía pasar por aros de diferentes alturas. Simplemente la obedecían con tan solo una indicación de sus dedos o una inclinación de la cabeza. Ni siquiera se amedrentaron, como los espectadores asombrados, cuando encendió los aros para que ardieran en llamas._

 _Los animales cruzaron limpiamente los círculos de fuego sin mancharse o chamuscarse los pelos. Todos aplaudían fascinados y Riko se quedó con la imagen de aquella sencilla niña que parecía ser la ama de los lobos. Ese fue el acto que más le fascinó, le encantaban los animales aún cuando su padre no le permitía tener uno. Su madre le dejaba acariciar a los que encontraba en la calle, que parecían tener una cierta afinidad con ella, y era feliz en esos cortos momentos. Se imaginó junto a aquella niña en medio de los lobos conviviendo con ellos._

 _Las luces se atenuaron y se encendieron nuevamente para dejar la pista libre y dar paso al maestro de ceremonias que agradeció por la atención recibida y despedir a los espectadores que se desvivieron en aplausos. Riko se levantó emocionada queriendo tener más y fue hasta el borde de la pista en el espacio delimitado de la baranda, pero su madre la sacó de su fascinación al poner una mano sobre su hombro._

— _Vamos Riko, el espectáculo terminó._

— _Pero mamá… —la miró con tristeza._

— _Te llevaré a otro lugar —le guiño un ojo cómplice y la curiosidad pico a Riko aceptando ir con su madre sin objeciones._

 _Visitaron algunos de los puestos ambulantes afuera de la gran carpa, la mayoría de ellos tenían juegos y comida. Era como estar con una feria, como los festivales del pueblo, pero estos tenían otro matiz diferente, eran casi mágicos. Sus ojos estaban encantados con todo lo que veían, su boca salivaba con los sabores y su nariz aspiraba todos los aromas para grabarlos en su memoria. Sin embargo hubo algo más que llamó su atención poderosamente._

 _Sus oídos percibieron un ruido, un ritmo alegre, festivo, que la hizo de inmediato mover la cabeza al compás. Su madre la sujetó de la mano y juntas fueron hacia la fuente del sonido. Avanzaron más allá de los límites del circo, caminaron hacía el área donde varios carromatos estaban estacionados. Eran el hogar ambulante de las personas del circo._

 _Algunos caballos comían pastura de manera tranquila y solo levantaron la cabeza para verlas pasar y volvieron a su actividad. Una gran fogata ardía en el centro de lo que parecía ser la caravana de carromatos y algunas personas pasaban el rato afuera en el fresco de la noche. Unos llevaban aún sus trajes a medio quitar, otros ya estaban en ropas sencillas alistándose para nuevos menesteres. Riko y su madre saludaron dando las buenas noches y estos se inclinaron para darles la contestación de manera amable._

— _¿Ri-chan? —una mujer de espesa cabellera oscura y fríos ojos rubí se aproximó a ellas desde el que parecía ser el carro más grande—. ¡Claro que eres Ri-chan! —aclamó con los brazos abiertos en su dirección._

— _Rukya —la madre de Riko se inclinó en señal de respeto hacia esa mujer—, me alegra verte otra vez._

 _Riko pudo apreciarla mejor a la luz de las farolas que la iluminaron cuando se acercó a ellas. Lucía un porte regio, seguro de sí mismo y bastante intimidante. Usaba pantalones, cosa inaudita en una mujer, sin embargo ese estilo masculino no le opacaba su belleza femenina ni su rostro hermosamente maquillado. Era bastante exuberante, sus labios rojos intensos y sus párpados de un tono morado que acompañaban esa fuerza que proyectaba. La reconoció como la mujer que había presentado el espectáculo del circo. Era la misma._

— _¿Al fin regresas a casa? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa que a Riko le dió escalofríos._

 _~•~_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 _ **La jauría**_

~•~

Riko retrocedió aterrada, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza. Vio al enorme lobo castaño acercarse lentamente hasta la joven de cabello naranja y no pudo más. Se dió la vuelta echándose a correr con desesperación en sentido contrario. Chika trato de sujetarla pero no pudo hacerlo por escasos milímetros en los que escapó de su alcance.

El lobo miró a Chika con miedo y está le acarició el lomo.

—Tranquila, iremos tras ella, no podrá ir muy lejos.

Jaló los pelos de la nuca del animal para subirse en su lomo y espoleó sus costillas para que comenzara a andar.

Riko corría como alma que lleva el diablo, sin tomar precauciones del camino que posaban sus pies y eso había hecho que varios de sus pasos erraran y la hicieran caer. Sus manos estaban lastimadas por las piedras que habían lacerado su piel, sus rodillas habían sufrido del mismo modo, sus tobillos y piernas tenían arañazos por las ramas secas de los zarcillos del bosque. Lo peor es que podía oír el aullido del lobo a sus espaldas y, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se levantaba a pesar del dolor para seguir adelante huyendo de aquella bestia y su infernal dueña.

Sin embargo, estaba perdida, no conocía aquel lugar, estaban en lo profundo del bosque oscuro y jamás había ido tan lejos fuera del pueblo. Rogaba a los cielos que hubiera alguien que la pudiera ayudar pero no parecía que alguna persona cuerda fuera tan dentro del bosque prohibido.

Escuchó en la lejanía el ruido de agua corriendo, y no dudó en ir hacia eso. Sabía que el rió alimentaba de agua al pueblo y la guiaría hasta él.

Con renovado espíritu, esquivó un par de ramas que le obstaculizaban el camino y llegó a un pequeño claro libre de árboles y con la luz gris que traspasaba las nubes oscuras. El cielo parecía querer romper en una tormenta. Más allá del claro, había una línea de árboles tan densa que no permitía ver que existía después de ellos, pero que no impedían que el sonido del agua llegara a ella.

Estaba a la mitad del claro cuando el enorme lobo castaño apareció en el lindero del bosque, vió a Chika encima de la bestia y con más ímpetu corrió con pánico hasta la línea de árboles que la separaban del río. Se abrió paso entre ellos con desesperación, desgarrando aún más su vestido, volteando cada tanto hacia atrás para ver al animal correr hacia ella.

—¡Espera!

Escuchó el grito de la chica pero ya era tarde, había cruzado los árboles sin encontrar suelo firme del otro lado. Un gran acantilado con una cascada que caía con el agua del río la recibió y cayó al precipicio.

—¡Corre con fuerza Maru!

Picó al lobo castaño con sus botas y éste atravesó los árboles rompiendo los troncos con su cuerpo. Chika se aferró al pelaje del lomo para evitar caer mientras atravesaban la línea de árboles y ambos descendieron en picado en el acantilado detrás de Riko.

Fue cuestión de segundos en los que Chika evaluó la escena en cámara lenta. Riko estaba a unos metros por debajo y si seguía así, se estrellaría contra las rocas de la cascada o contra el agua misma si libraba las piedras, eso si el golpe no la mataba, lo haría el revuelco de la cascada. La chica llevaba todas las de perder.

Usando el cuerpo del lobo, utilizó sus piernas para impulsarse sobre su lomo y con el empuje, saltó sobre Riko hasta atraparla un par de metros antes de que impactara sobre el agua. La abrazó dándole vuelta y recibiendo todo el duro golpe sobre ella.

El lobo también cayó en el agua poco después, pero gracias al empuje lo hizo unos metros más allá de donde el par de chicas lo habían hecho. Maru salió a la superficie sin tanto problema, su tamaño mayor y la desaceleración le había ayudado a que el golpe no fuera tan crudo. Busco en los alrededores alguna señal de su ama o de la chica, pero ninguna de ellas habían salido a la superficie. Se hundió de nuevo buscando en el agua revuelta del río yendo al fondo.

Divisó el bulto que era su ama y con su hocico la tomó de la ropa llevándola con ella a la orilla. Chika aún sostenía en brazos el cuerpo de Riko a pesar de que ambas estaban inconscientes. Con dificultades se arrastró hasta alcanzar un lugar seco fuera del agua y con sus pocas energías volvió a aullar al cielo hasta quedarse sin voz. Se desplomó a un costado jadeando por el cansancio.

—Hanamaru —escuchó una voz y dirigió la mirada hacia quien la llamaba—, gracias a los dioses que están bien.

La loba asintió contenta de ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada verde ir hasta ella y acariciar su cabeza todavía humedecida por el agua.

—Puedes descansar ya —le dijo y Maru obedeció cerrando los ojos.

~•~

—¿Cómo diablos se les ocurre? —una enojada joven de cabellera negra se encontraba regañando a dos chicas—. ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?

Riko había abierto los ojos a causa del escándalo que habían montado dándose cuenta poco a poco del entorno que la rodeaba. Reconoció a la chica que la había secuestrado pero de la otra no tenía idea de quién era, ésta sólo llevaba una chaqueta encima para ocultar su desnudez.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero se sentía cómoda, abrigada del frío aún cuando estaba empapada su ropa. Fue entonces que se hizo consciente del pelaje rubio que la envolvía. Con miedo se giró para ver al enorme lobo de pelo amarillo a sus espaldas cuya cola estaba cobijandola. Gritó asustada delatando que ya se encontraba despierta.

—Ella es Mari, es algo traviesa pero no te hará daño —una jovencita la detuvo sujetándola de los brazos aunque no es que pudiera hacer mucho con su cuerpo tan magullado—. Yo soy Ruby Kurosawa, Chika nos ha contado que ya no nos recuerdas pero no importa, lo harás más adelante —le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad pero no sirvió de mucho.

Riko estaba alterada y aún desoyendo la orden de Dia, Chika fue a su encuentro sólo que la rechazó.

—¡Dejala respirar un poco! —le gruñó la que parecía ser la otra Kurosawa—. No dejes que tus emociones te nublen el juicio.

Le dió un golpe en la cabeza y Chika se quejó.

—¡Dia! —se echó al suelo revolcándose de dolor—. ¡Eres mala!

El lobo rubio mostró los dientes en un gruñido bajo pero con un movimiento de la mano de la joven Dia, volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Sal de tu forma, no debemos asustar más a la chica.

El lobo viró los ojos amarillos y dando una vuelta persiguiendo su cola, se transformó frente a los ojos atónitos de Riko en una jovencita de rubia cabellera y torneado cuerpo que mostró sin ningún pudor completamente desnuda.

Ruby rápidamente se quitó la capa que llevaba y se la echó a los hombros de la rubia.

—¡Diaaaa! —se quejó con fingida molestia—. Arruinas todo, estaba muy agusto con Riko-chan sobre mí.

—¡El… el lo… lobo… el lobo es una chica! —tartamudeó con pánico sin creer lo que acababa de ver.

—Of course my dear! ¡Todas aquí lo somos! Sólo que a algunas no les gusta andar por allí a cuatro patas —le lanzó un beso guiñando un ojo de manera descocada y Riko se sonrojo por la vergüenza de aquel acto tan pernicioso.

—¡Mari deja tus tonterías! —alzó la voz enojada—. ¡Y tú Chika Takami! —señaló a la chica que aún estaba en el suelo—. ¡¿Qué clase de líder eres si nos expones a este peligro?!

—¡Había que regresar por ella! —respondió dejando de lado su tontería y poniéndose de pronto seria—. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Prometimos liberar estas tierras! Y a su hija también…

—¿De qué están hablando? —Riko estaba desorientada, cansada y no entendía nada de lo que estaban discutiendo—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—¡Lo ves! Mira hasta donde ha llegado la perversidad de ese maldito hombre. Tenemos que derrotarlo —exclamó iracunda—, con o sin tu ayuda.

—¡Dia-chan! —la otra joven semidesnuda se acercó hasta la aludida y se colgó de su cuello.

—¡Hanamaru! —se avergonzó salvajemente—. ¡No! No… n...

—¡Por favor Dia-chan! —suplicó con una mirada de cachorro que la chica no pudo resistir aunque lo intentó.

—Esta bien…

—Vayamos al campamento —indicó al resto—, él ya debe saber que estamos aquí…

~•~

No respondieron ninguna de sus preguntas, ni tampoco la dejaron libre. La llevaron con ellas, esta vez sin transformarse ninguna en lobo para su alivio, aunque eso no las hizo ver con mayor simpatía. La habían privado de su libertad sin darle una explicación y sólo esperaba que su padre la buscara y la sacara de allí, aunque eso significara un castigo.

Anduvieron hasta el otro extremo del bosque, ya era noche cuando llegaron ahí, la luna se alzaba en el firmamento y sus rayos plateados les dejaban ver el camino ayudadas por sendas antorchas que llevaban las Kurosawa.

La forma de aquel sitio, los carromatos, las luces, la música en el fondo y el ambiente alrededor, todo eso la transportó a aquella fatídica noche en que su madre le mostró el circo ambulante. Su corazón latió acelerado, un sudor extraño le recorrió el cuerpo con cada paso que daban en aquel lugar. Quería huir, quería salir de allí pero Chika y Dia la llevaban firmemente agarrada de los brazos y se sintió en un deja vu.

~•~

— _¿Al fin regresas a casa? —preguntó aquella mujer con su sonrisa siniestra._

— _Nunca me he ido, estoy en casa —su madre contestó brindándole a esa desconocida un cordial saludo._

— _Sin duda este lugar tiene tu toque, Ri-chan —comentó acercándose a ellas y Riko se escondió tras las faldas de su madre—. ¿Cómo está él?_

— _Bastante bien, es un gran devoto —dijo al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Riko._

— _Ella debe ser su hija sin duda —la mujer la miró—. ¡Hola pequeña! —saludó a Riko que se escondió aún más detrás de su madre—. ¿Es ella una hija de Ukme?_

— _Ella es más que eso —esta vez fue su madre quien sonrió de manera escalofriante._

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Persecución, ataque, desconcierto**_

~•~

—¡Tía Rukya! —Chika llamó a aquella mujer que en sus recuerdos lucía joven pero ahora los años habían pasado, aunque con gracia sobre ella—. ¡Hemos traído a Riko-chan!

La mujer la miró o eso creyó, en realidad la luz de sus ojos rojos había desaparecido y solo se guió del sonido de la voz de Chika para ubicarlas. Por lo que Riko pudo darse cuenta en su primera impresión, la mujer tenía unos mechones canos, algunas arrugas en el rostro que el maquillaje pretendía cubrir y en general tenía un aspecto demacrado. Sin embargo fue peor cuando notó que donde deberían estar sus piernas no existía nada. Estaba sentada en una silla con ruedas sin posibilidad de levantarse. Aquella mujer hermosa y altanera, parecía ser solo una imagen del pasado distante.

—¡Ah! Me encantaría ver ese rostro. Seguramente es digna hija de su madre —exclamó con emoción agitando los brazos para que acercarán a la chica.

Riko se negó a ir con ella pero Chika la jaló hasta que quedó a la mano de la anciana mujer. Las manos eran suaves a pesar de la impresión de tosquedad que daban, palmeó su frente, su mejilla y cada rincón de su rostro y su cuero cabelludo, olió su pelo y terminó poniendo ambas manos sobre su cuello. Eso hizo temblar de miedo a Riko, sentir sus pulgares sobre su garganta presionando con más fuerza de la normal. Por un instante su respiración fue cortada para, de inmediato ser liberada y respirar el aire con desesperación.

—Sin duda tiene el hechizo de su padre —empujó a Riko que cayó en los brazos de Dia—. ¡Trae a mi hija! —sujeto de la manga a Chika—. ¡Ustedes dos tienen que sacarlo de ella! ¡Tienen que liberarla de la maldición!

—¡¿De qué está hablando?! —cuestionó alterada Riko—. ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? ¿Qué tiene mi padre qué ver en esto? ¡Regresenme a mi casa!

—¡Hey! Tranquila —Chika la tomó de los brazos de Dia pero Riko se revolvía con fuerza para que la dejara ir—. No estamos aquí para hacerte daño, queremos ayudarte, a ti y todas esas personas que viven en este lugar.

—¡No! No sé qué intenciones reales tengan pero no puedo creer en lo que dicen. ¡Ustedes son monstruos! —señaló hacia donde Maru y Mari estaban—. ¡Ustedes son los animales salvajes que mataron a mi madre! ¡Asesinos!

—No Riko…

—¡Suéltame! —en su forcejeo Riko alcanzó a golpear a Chika en el rostro—. ¡No te atreves a decirme que no, porque ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Ese animal! Aquellos lobos que nos persiguieron… ellos mataron a mi madre… el lobo negro con los ojos rojos...

—Fue una gran pelea —habló la anciana interrumpiendo la discusión—. Sin embargo yo no maté a tu madre, aunque ella apenas me dejó con vida, si a esto que soy ahora se le puede decir estar vivo.

—¡Usted fue! —apartó a Chika con brusquedad y logró quitarla ya que la joven estaba estupefacta.

Riko se lanzó a golpear a la mujer mayor por la rabia de la muerte de su madre, sólo que fue más rápida Dia al interponerse.

—¡Detente! —ordenó con voz fuerte y autoritaria antes de que su cuerpo se transformará y emergiera convertida en una gran pantera negra que exudaba vapor por el hocico.

~•~

— _¡Vamos hija no te detengas! —la jaló su mamá—. ¡Está acercándose y tenemos que huir!_

 _Riko se levantó del suelo con ayuda de su madre, ambas estaban corriendo en el bosque para regresar al pueblo._

— _¡Mamá! —gritó apenas a tiempo para advertirle del enorme lobo que saltó frente a ellas._

 _Era un animal feroz, negro como la noche y con los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre. Gruñó mostrando todos los dientes y su aliento caliente creo vaho alrededor de su cara. Riko tembló al ver esos colmillos amenazantes apuntar hacia ellas._

— _¡No te llevaras a mi hija! —su madre se interpuso protegiéndola de la bestia._

 _Se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, como teniendo una discusión en silencio que solo hacía enojar aún más al animal._

 _En un momento dado, el lobo echó las orejas hacia atrás erizando los pelos de su lomo y agachándose para tomar impulso, brinco sobre ellas._

— _¡Mamá!_

 _Su madre rodó por el suelo con la bestia encima mordiéndole la mano que uso para evitar llegara a una parte vital de su cuerpo. Estaba conteniendolo pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo, el animal era mucho más fuerte que ella._

 _Ver la sangre correr por el suelo hizo entrar en pánico a la niña que quería desesperadamente hacer algo para ayudar a su mamá, sólo que no sabía cómo._

— _Riko… corre… —con dificultad su mamá habló—. ¡Corre!_

 _Sus piernas no respondieron a la orden de su madre, en su lugar tomó un palo del suelo y se lo arrojó al lobo. El golpe apenas inmutó al animal que volteó a verla soltando a la mujer bajo sus patas. Le gruñó con fuerza, aullando al cielo._

 _El lobo dejó de lado a la malherida mujer y fue tras la niña, hasta ese instante Riko recordó correr y buscó huir con desesperación, sólo que el aullido había llamado al resto de la manada._

 _Nuevos lobos se presentaron cortándole el paso, uno castaño y otro rubio. Riko tuvo que detenerse, estaba rodeada y a merced de aquellos monstruos. Sólo pudo agacharse haciéndose un ovillo mientras los lobos avanzaban hacia ella para clavarle sus colmillos en el cuerpo._

— _¡He dicho que no te llevaras a mi hija!_

 _Su madre resurgió usando algo más que su fuerza normal. El lobo castaño, que era quien se había adelantado para morderla había sido lanzado por los aires hasta chocar con unos árboles cuyo tronco se partió en dos cuando el peso del animal cayó sobre ellos. El rubio siguió el mismo camino, quedando ambos tendidos en tierra fuera de combate._

 _Riko quiso ir hacia su mamá pero el lobo negro siguió entre las dos. Con furia se lanzó contra la pequeña pero de nueva cuenta su madre intervino para salvarla. Una bola de fuego salió de sus manos y chamuscó los ojos del feroz animal._

 _Mientras el lobo se retorcía tratando de apagar el fuego en su cara, Riko y su madre volvieron a reunirse y emprendieron la huida otra vez._

 _Sin embargo no iban solas, no solamente los lobos habían llegado. Una gran pantera negra apareció cobijada por las sombras arrojando un zarpazo que rompió la piel de la espalda de la mujer mayor. Riko gritó asustada. La pantera era apenas un poco más grande que los lobos y mucho más rápida. Los intentos de su madre para golpearla no estaban siendo fructíferos. Lo peor fue que otros dos tigres más se unieron a la lucha._

 _Un tigre azul con rayas de un azul aún más oscuro rugió tratando de amedrentarlas y desviar los ataques de su madre. El otro tigre era del mismo tamaño que la pantera pero su piel rayada era de color naranja y estaba intentando llegar a ella._

— _¡Tendrán que matarme antes de dejar que se lleven a mi hija!_

 _La mujer los mantuvo contenidos protegiendo a la pequeña y no permitió se acercaran más de la cuenta. Riko admiró el valor y fortaleza de su progenitora, sólo que eran tres contra una. Aún cuando recibían fuertes golpes, seguían acosandolas. De algún modo su mamá se las arregló no sólo para contenerlos sino para disminuirlos. Los tigres habían recibido suficientes ataques para caer rendidos, pero no lo hacían._

 _En un embate en que el tigre naranja salió por los aires cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, el lobo negro apareció de la nada. Su hocico alcanzó a sujetar el brazo derecho de la mujer y con salvajidad arrancó la extremidad sin piedad._

 _La sangre brotó como un manantial, copiosa y constante, y a este le siguió otro ataque despiadado donde los colmillos del lobo se clavaron en el estómago desgarrando la piel y dejando una herida bastante aparatosa. La madre de Riko se defendió quebrandole ambas patas al animal con su poder, aunque ni así la soltó._

— _¡Mamá! —las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la pequeña Riko que quería hacer algo para ayudar a su madre—. ¡Mamá! —repitió mientras veía como las entrañas eran desgarradas por aquellos colmillos como si fueran hojas de papel._

 _Un aleteo fuera de lugar detuvo su llanto, una ligera brisa proveniente de un batir de alas la distrajo haciendo que todos los ruidos alrededor se apagaran. Vio a un hermoso y pequeño pájaro rojo volar frente a ella dejando una estela de luz y estrellas. La pequeña Riko no entendió qué era aquella visión o porqué estaba sucediendo. Detrás del pajarillo apareció un segundo más grande, pero de plumaje naranja que perseguía al más pequeño en una danza que le hizo recordar al cortejo de las aves del templo de su padre. Fue tan solo un instante en que sus ojos admiraron esa visión, cuando el pajarillo rojo se acercó a ella posándose en su cabeza y un enorme destello de luz cegó sus ojos._

 _Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, cuando sus ojos dejaron de estar encandilados, miró a su alrededor para encontrarse sola. Seguía en el mismo bosque, pero no había más rastros de aquellos animales salvajes, esos monstruos que las estaban atacando a ella y a su…_

— _¿Madre?_

 _Llamó con su voz infantil llena de angustia, pero no parecía haber nadie a su alrededor. El miedo volvió a ella con mayor fuerza de pensar que ya había perdido todo. Trato de poner atención para escuchar algún ruido por leve que fuera y, con mucha agudeza, percibió una respiración agitada. Se aproximó a donde creyó provenía aquel ruido, sólo que de nuevo se topó con el pájaro naranja._

 _Revoloteó un poco cerca de ella para irse a posar sobre una rama saliente de un árbol. Era casi tan grande como ella y tenía un hermoso plumaje que brillaba en tonos anaranjados de distintos matices. Tenía un mechón sobre su cabeza que parecía una cresta y unos grandes y llamativos ojos rojos. El ave se inclinó para saludarla y abrió el pico como para hablarle, pero no lo hizo. Los murmullos de las hojas de los árboles le distrajeron, al ave, y abriendo sus magníficas alas emprendió el vuelo nuevamente pero esta vez para volar por encima hasta perderse en la copa de los árboles._

 _Un rugido se escuchó en la lejanía y la hizo temblar. Era demasiado imponente, demasiado agresivo y poderoso y pensó que si venía a ella sería su fin. El sonido se hizo más claro y fuerte y estaba muy cerca de alcanzarla, cuando sin esperarlo, perdió el conocimiento._

 _Despertó sintiéndose pesada, adormecida cada parte de su cuerpo y desorientada de sus sentidos. Su mente, aún nublada, no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba hasta pasados algunos segundos. De algún modo había llegado hasta el jardín del templo de su familia para su sorpresa._

 _Escuchó el crujido de una rama y volteó hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, alcanzando a ver al tigre anaranjado contra el que había estado peleando su madre._

 _Al recordar a su mamá, se levantó de inmediato y buscó si estaba cerca, pero no había rastros de ella. Nada. Alguien salió del templo y gritó horrorizado por su estado y sus ropas manchadas de sangre, que de inmediato acudieron a auxiliarla. No pudo ver a su padre porque no sabía cómo decirle que su madre había sido asesinada._

 _Durante días buscaron a su madre en el bosque hasta que encontraron su cuerpo putrefacto y comido por carroñeros. Su padre la golpeó tanto que perdió el conocimiento por varios días y cuando se cansó de hacerlo, la sometió a todo tipo de castigos y penas para expiar su pecado._

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **La leyenda de las hijas del sol y la luna**_

~•~

Había despertado dentro de una celda, o lo que parecía ser una celda pero en realidad era un carromato acondicionado como una jaula de aislamiento. Estaba tirada en el piso sobre paja que se le encajaba en la espalda. Lo último que recordaba era a esa chica convertirse en una pantera y… algo envolverla y después simplemente nada.

Era algo extraño, aún tenía un sentimiento ajeno, algo que no había sentido antes. Trato de reconocerlo, de saber que era pero no tenía idea o sentido alguno.

—¡Ya despertaste zura~! —la niña castaña saltó alegre al verla y Riko se echó hacia atrás poniendo espacio de por medio entre ellas con miedo.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó y Maru tuvo que contenerse.

Detrás de la niña apareció Ruby que de inmediato abrazó a Maru.

—No te acerques, recuerda lo que dijo onee-chan —la sostuvo con firmeza—, no podemos acercarnos hasta que sepamos que eso no está en ella.

—Tienes razón zura~, lo siento Riko-chan —le dijo disculpándose, aún así Riko no la miró de buena manera.

La chica se replegó a una esquina y se encogió abrazándose las piernas. Su ropa estaba manchada con lodo y sangre, aunque sus heridas de algún modo ya no sangraban.

Se quedó allí por varias horas, no tenía noción del tiempo, de cuánto había pasado desde que estaba en manos de aquellos monstruos. No tenía la referencia del sol o de la luna, el cielo había permanecido oscuro sin mostrar ninguna luz, ni siquiera las estrellas. Era como si no existiera nada en el firmamento que no fuera la simple y llana oscuridad.

Mari apareció en algún punto, anunciando que a quien esperaban ya estaba en el campamento. No se le veía buena pinta a la rubia, pero a Riko no le importó mucho.

La condujeron, aún con su renuencia y evitando que la tocaran, hasta el centro del campamento. Estaban allí las dos chicas que había visto al inicio de todo, o se podría decir que estaban porque una de ellas yacía en el suelo con evidentes marcas de haber sido herida de gravedad. No es que le alegrará pero no podía sentir simpatía por ella, al menos no de primera instancia.

Al aproximarse pudo ver mejor de quién se trataba y el estado en que estaba. Era la chica de cabello cenizo, estaba pálida casi como la nieve, salpicada con sangre su cara y su cuerpo, que además tenía una gran y horrible herida en el costado del abdomen. La chica de cabello oscuro que la había acompañado cuando las vio la primera vez, estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano, guardando el poco calor que aún permanecía en su cuerpo. Junto a ellas, Chika permanecía en pie con los ojos llorosos y solo eso la hizo sentir acongojada por alguna razón.

—¡Tú! —la chica de cabello oscuro se levantó dejando el lado de la otra moribunda para encararla con odio en esos ojos rubí.

—No Yoshiko, ella no tiene la culpa —la detuvo Chika antes de que se fuera encima de Riko.

—¡No! La culpa es tuya y tus ganas de seguir adelante con este disparate de mi madre —la empujó, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas—. Y ahora la voy a perder.

—Ruby puede sanarla…

—Sabes que no Chika, esto es magia más avanzada. Lo que sea que le hizo ese hombre no se irá tan fácilmente —chasqueo la lengua frustrada—. ¡Es magia oscura!

—¿Mi padre hizo eso? —en parte estaba sorprendida, no porque lo hubiera hecho, sino por el poder que tuvo que usar para hacerlo, creía que su papá no era capaz de invocar magia impura.

—¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Él quería acabar conmigo y You se interpuso! —habló encolerizada.

—Si es así, me da gusto —exclamó con burla—. Ustedes son monstruos, los mismos que mataron a mi madre, es lo menos que merecen.

Yoshiko iba a replicarle pero antes de poder hacerlo Chika se adelantó.

—Las cosas quedarán aclaradas cuando se revele la verdad —dijo con el evidente tono mezclado de enojo y tristeza—. No es culpa de nadie, quizás de las circunstancias… y de los viejos rencores del pasado. Si somos o no somos monstruos como tú dices, no podría decirlo, sólo somos… Riko, muchas vidas se han perdido no solo ahora sino en el pasado por esta disputa.

Riko se miró en esos ojos rojos que la veían con melancolía, había un dolor subyacente que hacía que le doliera del mismo modo el corazón. Sintió la necesidad, por extraña que fuera, de acunar en sus brazos a Chika y acariciar sus cabellos naranjas para confortar su tristeza, pero se contuvo. Aquello no era apropiado cuando se suponía que eran ¿enemigos? Sólo se quedó de pie sin moverse.

—Sin embargo es el pasado el que quiere volver otra vez —la voz profunda de la anciana, Ryuko, quien llegó en ese momento, las sacó de su discusión—, y no podemos permitirlo.

—¿De qué están hablando? No entiendo nada y no han querido responder ninguna de mis preguntas —exigió ya cansada de tanto misterio.

—Yoshiko, dispón todo —le ordenó a su hija ignorando el reclamo de Riko.

—Espe…

—Ven conmigo —Chika la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada más y la llevó con ella fuera del campamento, hasta una especie de altar.

Era una formación circular donde enormes piedras monoliticas se levantaban una al lado de la otra sobrepasando la estatura de una persona por el doble del tamaño. Las piedras tenían grabados tallados a fuerza de cincel pero también tenían colores, las contó y eran nueve en total. De estas nueve, dos eran más grandes que el resto y tenían los símbolos del sol y la luna. Reconoció el lugar como un antiguo templo pagano de los que su padre luchaba por erradicar con sus predicaciones.

Su atención fue llamada fuertemente hacia la piedra de la luna, la roca estaba partida, fracturada desde el centro hacia el resto de su forma, pero había una piedra más que estaba en peores condiciones, una piedra con el símbolo de la música o lo que quedaba de él. El monolito estaba tirado en el suelo partido en pedazos.

Chika la guió hasta ese monolito y la sentó en una especie de banca de piedra del mismo tipo del que estaban hechos los monolitos. Había una banca delante de cada dolmen y las otras chicas se habían ubicado en cada uno de ellos. Su cabeza punzo dolorosamente y se aferró a la mano de Chika.

Se encendieron antorchas alrededor del círculo de piedras y otras más en el medio. La chica moribunda fue puesta delante del dolmen de la luna siendo llevada por una joven de cabellos azules acompañada de la rubia, Mari.

En el otro extremo, Yoshiko y su madre se posicionaron, sólo faltaba Chika en tomar el último lugar vacío, el del dolmen del sol. Riko entrelazó sus dedos con los de Chika tratando de aferrarse a algo porque sabía que la iba a dejar sola pero la chica no se movió de su lado, simplemente se ubicó a su costado.

—En el inicio de los tiempos —comenzó a hablar la madre de Yoshiko—, según los registros y la tradición oral que ha pasado entre nosotros, cuando no existía nada, el señor del todo creo a sus dos hijas, Ik e Ixbaal y les dio la potestad para crear a su libre elección. Así nació nuestro mundo y todo lo que hay en él.

—Eso es herejía —susurro Riko—, hablar de lo que está prohibido es castigado.

—Escucha, solo escucha y comprende —fue la contestación de Chika.

—Ellas se convirtieron en el sol y la luna y crearon a la humanidad, pero la luna amaba al sol y anhelaba estar con su hermana. En su deseo, hizo que el sol le diera un hijo y ella le dió otro hijo. Así nacieron Ukme Ik, la hija del sol, y Ukme Ixbaal, la hija de la luna, quienes heredaron la potestad de sus madres sobre la tierra y el cielo.

Riko se encogió tapándose los oídos y repitiendo constantemente "herejía". Chika la envolvió con sus brazos para tratar de apartar las manos de sus orejas.

—Ukme Ik y Ukme Ixbaal gobernaron a los humanos y convivieron con ellos, pero se sentían solas. Ik e Ixbaal cohabitaron nuevamente con la aprobación del señor del todo y tuvieron más hijas. Siete nuevas hijas nacieron, pero estas eran más pequeñas en poder que sus hermanas mayores. A cada una le fue otorgado un don y una potestad y así, la humanidad se dividió en nueve clanes.

—¡Blasfemia! —Riko se alzó del asiento agitada, exaltada por todo lo que estaba oyendo y contravenía a sus creencias—. ¡Hablar de los nueve clanes está prohibido! ¡Sólo hay ocho clanes! ¡Sólo ocho!

—El quinto clan, el clan bajo el signo de la música, el canto de las aves y la armonía de las estrellas aún persiste, aunque se empeñen en negarlo —dijo con una media sonrisa burlona—. Somos nosotros los últimos de su estirpe y hay una entre nuestras hijas que heredó el linaje de Rik'na, la música.

—Sigo sin creer que ella sea la elegida —Yoshiko habló mostrando su desprecio interrumpiendo su argumento—. No es más que una de esas fanáticas absurdas que pretenden traer de nuevo el mal a este mundo.

—El mal existe desde que se perdió el don de la música, desde que Ukme Ixbaal llena de celos destruyó a su hermana y casi nos borra de este mundo.

—¡Eso sólo son tonterías! ¡Patrañas! ¡Apostatía sin sentido! —atacó con ímpetu Riko.

—Durante cientos de años hemos buscado entre los clanes, viajando por este mundo, para encontrar a las hijas herederas de cada linaje antiguo. Ri sería quien trajera a este mundo a la hija heredera del quinto clan y nos ayudaría a restaurarlo para dejar de vagar por el mundo sin una tierra o potestad alguna —la vieja anciana le pidió con señas a su hija la llevará más al centro del círculo.

—Lo que usted dice no tiene sentido, mi madre no pertenece al linaje prohibido. ¡Somos hijas del linaje de la luna! —gritó con indignación.

—En eso tienes razón y fue esa la causa de porque tu madre enloqueció —dijo mientras lanzaba a la fogata en el centro del círculo un puño de polvo que hizo que el fuego creciera y la llama se extenderá hasta muchos metros del suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —dio un paso al frente pero Chika la contuvo.

—El mal anidó en su corazón, el odio corrompió sus entrañas cuando el circo ambulante apareció en nuestro pueblo y su madre nos contó la verdadera historia de los clanes. Ella renegó de su origen, ella no quiso aceptar que era una hija del clan prohibido y se maldijo —volvió a lanzar otro puñado de polvo convirtiendo las llamas naranjas en llamas blancas—. Luego apareció aquel hombre, tu padre, con sus ideas fanáticas; un hijo del clan de la luna de buena posición social, con quién se casó. Yo me uní al circo abrazando mi herencia y separamos nuestros caminos.

~•~

— _¿De qué estás hablando Ri? —Rukya preguntó escandalizada._

— _Por años he esperado este momento —la tomó de los hombros—, el día en que consiguieras reunirlas a todas y poder vengar al clan prohibido._

— _Pero lo que pretendes es una locura —apartó las manos de Ri—. No puedes usar a las hijas del sol y la luna para esto. Incluso tú te casaste con un hijo del clan de la luna._

— _¿Es que acaso tú no quieres restaurar al clan prohibido? ¿Traer de vuelta la música al mundo? —le dijo eufórica—. Por eso me casé con Ren, por eso lo elegí a él, un hijo del pecado, por eso tuve una hija que obtuviera la bendición de ser la heredera de Rik'na._

— _Si, sabes que sí, pero no para destruir otro clan —le espetó—. No vas a destruir al clan de la luna. ¡Los nueve clanes deben convivir juntos!_

— _¡No! Eso nunca podrá suceder. Ukme Ixbaal corrompió y destruyó a Rik'na por sus celos y si no hubiera sido por Ukme Ik, todos los hijos del clan habrían desaparecido, el castigo de Ukme Ixbaal fue benévolo en comparación con la atrocidad que cometió. ¡Debemos destruirlo para vengarnos de su odio! —le devolvió el argumento con fuerza._

— _¿Acaso te estás escuchando? —Rukya quería desgarrarse las ropas—. No podemos volver cometer los errores del pasado._

— _¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Incluso Ren lo comprendió, él también quiere expiar ese pecado y…_

— _¿Y destruirse a sí mismo y a su clan? ¡Es una locura! —la interrumpió._

— _¡No! Sólo la muerte podrá borrar el pecado de Ukme Ixbaal sobre Rik'na y Ukme Ik —Ri estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver que su vieja amiga no entendía sus razones._

— _No lo voy a permitir, traeré de vuelta los nueve clanes pero no vas a destruir a uno de ellos por tu insensatez. Riko se quedará conmigo —sentenció eso último y Ri reaccionó violentamente._

— _¡No te dejaré que te lleves a mi hija!_

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **El idilio del sol y la música y los celos de la luna**_

~•~

—No puedo creer eso… —la resolución de Riko flaqueó y en ese instante un quejido se escuchó salir de la boca de la chica herida al pie del dolmen de la luna.

—¡Mamá! Hay que apresurarnos, You no resistirá mucho más tiempo —dijo Yoshiko preocupada mirando suplicante a la anciana.

—Chika, toma tu lugar —ordenó la mujer pero aún así no se movió.

—Debe asegurarme que hará todo lo posible porque You se recupere y de que nadie más muera por culpa de esta venganza —le pidió a Rukya y luego se giró hacia Riko sujetando sus brazos—. Aunque digas que lo recuerdas todo, hay algo que fue borrado de tu memoria para evitar que eso te hiciera titubear cuando renacieras a tu verdadera forma. El amor… el amor fue quitado de tu alma y con ello los pocos momentos que compartimos… pero aún siguen presentes en mí y de alguna manera los recuperaré para ti… sólo no dejes que el odio gane, que la venganza te corrompa por lo que sucedió en el pasado…

Se inclinó lentamente cuidando de que Riko no se alejara de ella, acercándose a su rostro y dejando que sus labios tocaran los rosados labios de la chica. El toque fue suave, como el pétalo de una flor, terso y lleno de sentimientos que se humedecieron con las lágrimas que ambas comenzaron a derramar.

—Regresa a mí, Rik'na… regresa conmigo… te amo mi pequeño pajarillo… —murmuró entre sus labios.

~•~

 _El sol estaba en el punto más alto en el cielo, cálido, sin obstáculos que opacaran sus rayos. El viento soplaba grácil entre sus plumas y con sus alas se impulsaba para seguir en vuelo. Estaba feliz, se sentía plena y dejó que ese hermoso sentimiento emergiera desde su interior en forma de canto._

 _Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron en una canción que pro tour se vio acompañada. Un ave de plumaje naranja y un bello penacho, voló a su lado cantando con ella. Ambas danzaron por los aires subiendo a lo más alto y luego descendiendo casi hasta tocar el suelo. Las puntas de sus alas se acariciaban, rozando en cada batir. El ave naranja giró en el aire yendo a posarse encima de ella, haciendo que sus alas la envolvieran y comenzaron a caer amándose en cada giro de sus cuerpos._

 _Hicieron eso varias veces, por cada rincón de aquella selva, hasta que en uno de los descensos una sombra se levantó de entre la copa de los árboles y la golpeó con fuerza lastimando una de sus alas._

 _Chilló con el dolor y su quejido aumentó cuando cayó de manera estrepitosa en la tierra después de pegarse entre las ramas de los árboles. Los rayos del sol no iluminaban esa zona espesa de la selva y tardó en acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Chilló con mayor desesperación para que su compañera la escuchara y fuera en su ayuda pero estaba más allá de su alcance._

 _Un ligero crujir de hojas la alarmó y giró la cabeza hasta encontrarse con una familiar forma y su miedo inicial se esfumó. Era su hermana, Ukme Ixbaal, convertida en jaguar. Podía reconocerla por su pelaje oscuro salpicado de estrellas. Se estaba acercando poco a poco y creyó que la iba a ayudar pero su rostro se veía inexpresivo y algo en ello le dió terror._

 _El jaguar mostró sus colmillos blancos y brillantes y eso fue lo último que vió._

~•~

Riko cayó de rodillas tapándose la boca para contener su llanto. Estaba desgarrada, aquel recuerdo fue tan vívido que no pudo soportarlo. Chika se agachó para sostenerla, pero sus rostro también estaba bañado en lágrimas.

—No dejes que la oscuridad llegue a ti… —un nuevo quejido vino de You y Chika levantó a Riko del suelo—. No quiero perder a ninguna de las dos…

—Pero lo que hizo… —balbuceó señalando a la chica herida.

—Estuvo mal, lo sé, y por ello recibió su castigo, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron. Tú estás de regreso y sé que podemos estar todas juntas otra vez… —le sonrió levemente.

—Chika —la anciana la llamó.

—No te quiero perder de nuevo…

Chika se alejó caminando hasta su posición y estando todas ubicadas la anciana comenzó su ritual.

Las llamas de la fogata y las antorchas que iluminaban todo el lugar se agitaron y cambiaron sus colores a los colores de las piedras más próximas a ellas. La boca de la anciana mujer se movió recitando un mantra llamando a los espíritus de cada una de las hijas del sol y la luna.

De la hoguera surgieron una a una las formas de cada hija. Un cordero brincó de las llamas correteando en el aire con destellos brillantes y dorados, el animal corrió hasta ubicarse en el dolmen de Maru. Le siguió un murciélago de alas negras, colmillos y cara chata que revoloteó hasta el dolmen de Yoshiko. Dos figuras más salieron de las llamas, un dragón alado que voló en el cielo lanzando fuego por la boca y otro dragón que se arrastró por el suelo siseando la lengua. El primero fue al dolmen de Dia y el segundo al dolmen de Ruby.

El siguiente fue un ave, un albatros de grandes alas, plumaje amarillo y fuerza incomparable para no poner un pie en el suelo y volar siempre sobre el océano. Sobrevoló la fogata a la espera, hasta que una nueva forma salió. Un delfín nado como si estuviera en el agua y el albatros voló a su alrededor para luego separarse e ir hacia sus respectivos dólmenes. El ave con Mari y el delfín con Kanan, la chica de cabello azul.

Después de ellas, solo quedaban tres figuras más por emerger. Dos aves, un fénix y un petirrojo, una junto a la otra danzando en el aire y debajo de ellas el fuego se agitó con fuerza. La última forma estaba por surgir pero no lo hacía. Las llamas se retorcían como si estuvieran luchando, se levantaban con fuerza casi chamuscandoles la cola a las dos aves para luego bajar y disminuirse hasta casi apagarse. Nada salía. El fénix cantó y el petirrojo sólo voló con ansiedad, asustado de las llamas y finalmente se separó del fénix para dirigirse al dolmen de Riko, solo que su camino fue truncado. Una lengua de fuego se alzó para envolver a la pequeña ave que se vio atrapada y llevada al interior de la hoguera.

El fénix chilló desesperado llamando al petirrojo y a la última forma que debía surgir, pero al no tener una respuesta se dejó caer en la llamas abrasadoras. El fuego quemó sus plumas y se comió su carne hasta volverlo cenizas y de un sólo golpe se extinguieron todas las llamas. Por unos segundos no hubo nada. Los otros animales se revolvieron inquietos y ansiosos a la expectativa hasta que de nuevo las llamas volvieron a agitarse otra vez. Chika y Riko cayeron al suelo inconscientes al perder la conexión que se había establecido con sus animales sagrados.

Yoshiko iba a hablar pero en su lugar, el murciélago dejó su sitio en el dolmen y fue hacia la hoguera.

—Señora del inframundo, libera de su prisión eterna a la hija de la luna —una voz resonó por encima de las plegarias de la anciana—. Yok'ne, trae de vuelta a Ukme Ixbaal para que reciba su verdadero castigo.

Un hombre surgió de detrás del monolito, vestía una túnica sacerdotal y su cabello rojizo relamido temblaba de emoción. No venía solo, con él, otros más aparecieron empuñando sus armas amenazando a todas las mujeres presentes.

—¿Ren? —la anciana lo llamó por su nombre pero el tipo la ignoró—. ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Señora del inframundo, te lo pido… —señaló hacia Yoshiko—. Si traes de vuelta a Ukme Ixbaal, la chica se salvará, ella vivirá de nuevo.

—¿Para volver a morir? —se rió la mujer.

—La chica sólo es un medio, a quien quiero es a Ukme Ixbaal —refutó con calma—. El pecado muere, no el pecador. La salvación viene mediante la extinción del pecado.

—Hija mía, no creas en las palabras ladinas de este hombre —Rukya le dijo a Yoshiko que estaba dudando en si actuar o no.

El clérigo avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a You que se dobló de dolor y su herida comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Yoshiko entró en pánico al ver a la chica sufrir.

El murciélago que aleteaba sobre la hoguera, descendió en picada hasta perderse dentro de las llamas. El hombre sonrió de manera diabólica satisfecho de ver que se cumplía su deseo y Yoshiko también caía inconsciente.

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **La prisión del jaguar**_

~•~

 _El sitio era oscuro, frío, desprovisto de toda vida o señal de ella. El suelo rocoso y las paredes afiladas lastimaron sus manos y sus pies cuando caía al suelo por donde iba caminando a ciegas. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz y pudo andar sin tropezarse tanto._

— _¿Chika? —llamó en la oscuridad con voz temblorosa sin obtener respuesta—. Chika…_

 _Un gruñido sigiloso le llegó al oído y sus nervios aumentaron. Volteó a todos lados para identificar de dónde provenía pero no halló la fuente._

 _Caminó más rápido, a tientas, y creyó que sólo estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Sus manos estaban sudadas y la presión le taladraba las sienes desorientándola aún más._

 _El ruido persistió a sus espaldas, acosandola, volviéndola loca, era una pesadilla en la antesala del infierno. Escuchó un aleteo, primero muy débil, pero que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más grande y más cercano, tan cercano que pasó por encima de su cabeza y siguió de largo._

 _Una luz muy tenue apareció en la lejanía y le ayudó a ver la forma del animal que voló por encima de su cabeza. Era un murciélago, yendo hacía aquella luz. Se decidió y fue tras él, aún con las dificultades que tenía trató de no perderlo._

 _La luz se hizo más intensa cada vez hasta que fue tan encarguecedora que le costó volver a acostumbrarse._

 _Una vez que pudo mirar sin que la luz no lastimara sus ojos, contempló el lugar donde había llegado. Era una gran sala, una cueva enorme de varios metros de altura y de una profundidad considerable. En el centro, rodeado de lava y pequeños reptiles lanzando fuego de sus bocas, se encontraba un jaguar de manto de estrellas. El animal luchaba por salir del centro donde era prisionero pero los reptiles alrededor no se lo permitían, además de que una cadena sujetaba una de sus patas impidiéndole moverse._

 _Pero no sólo estaba el jaguar, el fénix estaba allí peleando para liberar al jaguar. El ave serpenteaba en el aire tratando de que el fuego de los reptiles no le alcanzara, pues estos le perseguían en los aires también volando detrás de él. El rugido del jaguar resonaba en la caverna y los chillidos del ave lo acompañaban._

 _El murciélago se colgó de una saliente y se transformó adquiriendo forma humana, Yok'ne la señora del inframundo._

— _¡Basta! —habló con voz grave y potente que rebotó por toda la caverna—. ¡Déjenla en libertad!_

 _Los reptiles cerraron el hocico y el fuego cesó, así como la persecución del fénix._

 _Riko corrió a la orilla llamando al fénix. El ave la vió y fue a ella batiendo sus alas en su descenso y alzando el aire alrededor por lo que Riko tuvo que taparse la cara._

— _¿Estás bien? —el ave se transformó en Chika y la atrajo a sus brazos—. Te busqué, te busqué y no te encontré. ¿Dónde estabas?_

— _No lo sé…_

— _No importa ahora, ya estás conmigo —hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma._

 _Un estruendo las sorprendió haciendo que el suelo que pisaban se moviera y una sombra les ocultó la luz que emanaba la lava de la caverna. El jaguar estaba ante ellas con las garras de fuera y el hocico resoplando con los colmillos a la vista. Tenía el lomo erizado y estaba dispuesta a atacar._

— _¡Atrás! —le ordenó poniendo su cuerpo como barrera para Riko._

— _No estás en el espectáculo del circo —Yok'ne se acercó caminando al lado del gran jaguar—. Lo que tienes ante ti no es tu cachorro de lobo, aquel que hace todo lo que le ordenas de manera mansa y cordial. Esta es la poderosa Ukme Ixbaal, la hija de la luna, la que tiene autoridad sobre toda vida en el océano, las mareas y la mitad de esta tierra._

 _El jaguar gruñó retumbando en toda la caverna su rugido amenazante. Las entrañas de la tierra temblaron y lava se elevó eruptando en cada rincón de la cueva._

 _Yok'ne se alzó convertida en murciélago para librar el líquido caliente y Chika iba a hacer lo mismo pero Riko la detuvo._

— _Chika —la sujetó del brazo._

— _Debemos de cambiar nuestra forma._

— _Pero… yo no sé…_

— _Tienes que conectarte con tu pasado —apenas pudo decir antes de que el jaguar lanzara un zarpazo y Chika jaló a Riko para brincar y librarse de él._

 _Chika se transformó en el fénix nuevamente y Riko cerró los ojos queriendo con todas sus fuerzas poder volar._

 _Al abrirlos contempló sus alas y comenzó a batirlas para mantenerse en el aire. El jaguar la persiguió por la cueva intentando alcanzarla pero el fénix intervenía impidiendo que pudiera hacerlo._

 _Riko divisó el estrecho pasaje por donde había llegado a aquel sitio y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ahí. Siendo un ave pequeña, pudo sortear los obstáculos y entrar en el pasaje. El fénix fue detrás y con ellos el murciélago y el jaguar que se hizo más pequeño, del tamaño de un leopardo de las nieves y corrió dentro del estrecho._

 _~•~_

La luz se volvió nada y cruzó el plano hacia el mundo otra vez.

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **El pasado olvidado**_

~•~

El petirrojo sobrevoló los aires viendo desde lo alto la escena en el suelo. Varios hombres luchaban contra las chicas del circo transformadas en lobos y tigres. Era un campo de batalla donde la sangre corría sobre el suelo.

Su cuerpo inconsciente yacía tirado en la tierra siendo protegida por el lobo castaño y el rubio. El tigre azul y la pantera se dividían el cubrir a Chika y Yoshiko. You estaba en las manos de su padre.

El petirrojo se deslizó en el aire hasta Riko y como si su alma volviera, despertó de su sueño.

Se sentó aún desorientada y de entre el bullicio de la batalla vio al fénix y al murciélago salir de la hoguera e ir hacia sus cuerpos carnales. Chika se recuperó segundos después y Yoshiko también. Sólo que aún faltaba una.

Las llamas crepitaron y las antorchas bulleron con intensidad cambian su tono a uno azul y luego blanco. El rugido del jaguar detuvo a todos que voltearon a ver la hoguera con temor. Las nubes en el cielo se movieron a prisa, disolviéndose en el aire hasta dejar el cielo despejado y estrellado en la noche al amparo de una gran y hermosa luna que se tipo de rojo como la sangre. Algunas estrellas comenzaron a caer como meteoros a la tierra y se juntaron en una sola pieza que descendió adquiriendo la forma del manto del jaguar. Ukme Ixbaal estaba libre al fin.

—Señora de la noche y de los océanos, hija de la luna, has vuelto a la vida después de pagar por tu crimen —Rukya habló por lo alto—. Trae de vuelta el clan de Rik'na y devuélvele su gloria, para resarcir el daño que causaste.

El jaguar se paseó alrededor de la hoguera mirando intensamente a cada uno de los hombres que amenazaban las vidas de los presentes y también hacia donde estaba el dolmen de la luna. Sin apartar la mirada del hombre que tenía a sus pies el cuerpo de la que era su heredera, gruñó molesto, estaba inquieto, deseoso de brincar sobre aquel tipo y despedazarlo con sus garras y hocico. El hombre al ver esos terribles ojos de un dios, retrocedió lo suficiente para dejarle avanzar al jaguar hasta que esté se acercó para olisquear a la chica. De inmediato supo quién había dañado a la joven y le rugió amenazandolo.

Chika se apresuró a llegar al lado de Riko abrazándola contra su pecho y está le devolvió el abrazo. El jaguar desvió la mirada por un momento para verlas y fue el instante en que el hombre aquel aprovechó para lanzar un ataque contra el animal.

El grupo de hombres que iban con él apuntó sus armas y disparó casi de inmediato a su señal. Las ráfagas de fuego y el estruendo de las detonaciones lastimaron los oídos del resto. Las balas fueron contra el animal que recibió cada impacto lanzado. El jaguar rugió enojado por el dolor, pero no por el ocasionado por las balas, su cuerpo era etéreo y ninguna de ellas fue un problema. La razón de su dolor se encontraba en el cuerpo de You. El padre de Riko había clavado una daga justo en el corazón de You mientras recitaba un rezo para mantener atadas a las dos partes, a la chica y a la divinidad, y así acabar con ambas.

—¡Usted dijo que no le haría daño! —Yoshiko se fue sobre el hombre para reclamarle pero uno de sus esbirros le disparó sin piedad.

—El pecado debe ser erradicado y el pecador podrá salvarse… yendo de regreso con el señor del todo —exclamó fanático.

Yoshiko cayó al suelo con sangre saliendo de su vientre de manera copiosa. Las otras chicas gritaron su nombre alarmadas y Ruby y Hanamaru fueron en su auxilio para ayudarla.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner un dedo encima de la gran señora del inframundo, humano tonto? —exclamó rechinando los dientes.

—No podemos seguir así Chika, da la orden y acabaremos con todos estos —Kanan dió un paso al frente dispuesta a luchar.

—Nuestros cuerpos son mortales, el ritual no ha sido culminado —aclaró—. Tengan cuidado.

Y como si fuera una orden tácita, todas ellas, excepto Yoshiko y Riko, comenzaron a responder los ataques convertidas en sus formas animales lobunas y felinas. La conexión final con su parte divina aún estaba en proceso y no podrían utilizar sus dones todavía.

—¡Padre! —Riko trato de hacer algo, ya que no sabía cómo transformarse, si es que ella tenía un poder así, para evitar que su padre siguiera adelante con aquella locura—. ¡Detente por favor!

—Riko, es tiempo de que tú también cumplas tu papel —el hombre soltó el cuchillo y se levantó del suelo—. Ven aquí.

—¡No! —se negó rotundamente.

—Tu madre estaría decepcionada de tus acciones —el hombre jugó la carta del chantaje—. ¿Acaso su muerte no significó nada para ti? ¿Estas del lado de quienes la mataron?

—No… no…

—Entonces ven aquí —aún en contra de su voluntad, Riko fue al encuentro de su padre—. Destruyelo.

Tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta la empuñadura de la daga, haciendo que Riko golpeara el suelo al arrodillarse, y enterró con mayor profundidad el arma blanca.

El jaguar comenzó a sangrar, su sangre era como si un río de estrellas estuviera saliendo de su pecho y se derramaba en el suelo con un brillo titilante.

—Yo soy solo un mortal y aunque puedo dañarlo, no sería suficiente para acabarlo, tú eres divina y sólo un Dios puede matar a un Dios —explicó el hombre—. Toma su vida como pago por la masacre cometida contra todos tus hijos Rik'na. Vuelve a reinar en tu potestad y trae de nuevo al clan de la música a este mundo.

—No puedo… no… puedo hacerlo —lloró amargamente tratando de quitar sus manos fuertemente asidas entre las manos de su padre y la daga y el jaguar rugió con mayor fuerza para irse apagando.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Falta tan poco! —le gritó empujando con todo el peso de su cuerpo—. ¡Tienes qu…

Chika en su forma de tigre brincó sobre el hombre directo a su cabeza para alejarlo de la chica, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo, aún en el vuelo del ataque, el padre de Riko comenzó a transformarse.

Se revolcaron al caer en la tierra y el tigre quedó debajo siendo sometido por un lobo de pelaje cobrizo oscuro. La mandíbula del lobo mordía fuertemente una de las patas del tigre naranja y las garras de sus patas se clavaban en la piel del torso, el tigre lanzaba zarpazos con desesperación con la otra pata para que le soltara. En uno de ellos logró darle en la cara rasguñando desde su ojo hasta su hocico. Gracias a eso pudo quitárselo de encima.

—¡Ri-chan! —la anciana lisiada comenzó a reírse—. ¡Realmente eres tú! Tramposa, nos has engañado a todos todo este tiempo.

—¿De qué estás hablando madre? —Yoshiko preguntó, Ruby casi había terminado su labor de sanación siendo protegidas por Maru en su forma de lobo.

—Reconocería en cualquier lugar esa energía que emana, ahora que ha revelado su forma natural —dijo entre risas—. Solíamos correr en el bosque de nuestro pueblo como cachorras cuando éramos niñas.

—Eso no puede ser —Riko exclamó incrédula, tantos años guardando odio y con la tristeza y la pena de haber perdido a su madre cuando no era así.

Los ojos ambarinos del lobo la vieron y Riko no pudo negar de quién se trataban. A pesar de que su madre y su padre, al igual que ella, tenían los ojos ámbar, los de su madre tenían un brillo distinto que pudo reconocer en aquellos ojos del animal. Se sintió engañada como una tonta y tomó una nueva resolución.

El lobo aulló llamando a sus esbirros al ver que su hija no iba a obedecer por voluntad propia, pero casi todos ellos habían sido abatidos por las otras chicas.

Riko había dejado la daga al caer de espaldas cuando Chika había saltado para ayudarla, se recuperó de la revelación y fue a intentar sacar el arma del cuerpo moribundo de You. La sacó de un solo tajo, pero al hacerlo, You se quejó abriendo los ojos al máximo y al cerrarlos de nuevo, un último aliento salió de su boca.

—¡You! —Yoshiko la llamó con la desesperanza en la voz.

La chica corrió hasta donde se encontraban, sólo que varias detonaciones fueron contra ella. Para su buena o mala suerte, Maru usó su cuerpo para protegerla y fue el lobo quien resultó herido. Yoshiko quedó debajo de Maru y como pudo se arrastró para salir de abajo.

—¡Tontamaru, no tienes porqué hacer eso! —le reclamó enojada.

Una nueva descarga iba a suceder para liquidar al animal pero Dia se fue sobre los atacantes despedazando sus cuerpos por haber tocado a la niña. Ruby intentó ayudar, pero ella también fue alcanzada y herida.

Kanan y Mari habían acabado con todos los tipos que estaban en su lado y ahora se sumaban a Dia arrasando con los que atacaron a las más pequeñas.

Dia recuperó su forma humana para poder hablar.

—Estás acabada, solamente quedas tú —se acercó hasta Chika que cojeaba debido a las heridas recibidas.

El lobo cobrizo aulló nuevamente pero en un tono distinto que hizo erizar al resto. Chika sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera algo encima de ella.

El lobo cobrizo volvió a una forma humana pero esta vez no fue en la de un hombre, el padre de Riko, sino en la de una mujer.

—Aún hay una última carta a jugar —sonrió de lado—. Solamente un Dios puede matar a un Dios —pronunció y al finalizar comenzó a brillar con intensidad cegando los ojos de todos, menos los de Rukya.

—Ahora entiendo cómo lo hiciste —la anciana se carcajeó.

Cuando el brillo cesó, la mujer había desaparecido y solo quedaba el cuerpo vacío como un cascarón del padre de Riko tirado sobre el suelo. Rukya había caído del mismo modo.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?! —Kanan habló, ya como humana, sin entender qué sucedió.

—No lo sé —Dia le contestó buscando a su alrededor.

—Solamente un Dios puede matar a otro Dios —escucharon esas palabras venir de quién menos esperaban.

Riko sonrió maliciosamente pasando la lengua por sus labios probando la sangre que salpicaba su cara y luego lamiendo el filo de la daga que estaba en su mano.

—La sangre de un semidios sabe tan bien, pero es la sangre de un Dios la que deseo.

El jaguar gruñó apenas audible, en un esfuerzo de mostrarse orgulloso aún cuando su heredera había muerto y él se arrastraba en el suelo amenazando a Riko enseñando los dientes y con las orejas hacia atrás.

—Eres consciente de que debes morir y no solo permanecer prisionero en el interior del inframundo —caminó hacia el jaguar empuñando su daga para cortarle el cuello.

—¡Riko, detente! —Chika volvió a ser humana, aunque sus heridas no desaparecieron, y contuvo al resto de atacar a Riko—. Rik'na, no permitas que suceda esto.

—No puedes pedirle eso —Ri habló a través de Riko—. Era tu deber hacer justicia por la atrocidad que cometió tu propia hermana contra la persona que decías amar.

—Mi amor nunca ha disminuido —Chika dijo con determinación—, por ninguna de las dos. Amo a mi hermana la luna, Ukme Ixbaal, y amo a mi hermana la música, Rik'na. Ambas llenaban mi corazón —miró al jaguar—. Ukme Ixbaal era mi compañera en los cielos y en la tierra, por mucho tiempo fuimos sólo las dos y mi amor por la luna me hizo crear tantas cosas hermosas, pero la música es mi pasión. La música me hizo vibrar y encontrar un nuevo sentido al mundo que no había conocido antes. Mi error fue enfocarme en ese nuevo amor solamente y descuidar a mi hermana Ukme Ixbaal, pero jamás dejé de sentir el amor por ella.

—Esa fue tu debilidad —le reprochó con el rostro descompuesto—. ¡Perdonaste al asesino de tu amada música! —gritó fuera de sí.

—Estás en el cuerpo de Riko y tienes el poder de Rik'na pero no tienes sus recuerdos —avanzó unos pasos—. No fui yo quien impuso ese castigo, ni fue Ukme Ixbaal quien casi acabó con el clan de la música, ni con el resto... El sol se pintó de sangre en su sed de venganza.

—¡No! ¡Eso no! —las manos de Riko temblaron de rabia.

—Riri, hemos deambulado por milenios buscándote —una sombra emergió del suelo y Yok'ne la señora del inframundo se levantó detrás de Riko—. Uno a uno recibí a los hijos del mundo, cuando el sol y la luna se tiñeron de rojo y la sangre corrió en la tierra como ríos.

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **Sol y luna de sangre**_

~•~

 _El fénix había buscado como frenético a su preciado pajarillo, lo había visto caer en la selva y, aunque había sobrevolado por todo el lugar, no tuvo suerte en encontrarle. Bajó volando entre las ramas de los árboles, pero no encontró rastro alguno._

 _Escuchó un chillido y animales de la selva huir despavoridos y supo dónde ir. Con rapidez y habilidad, serpenteo en la parte más baja de los árboles hasta llegar a la zona más oscura de la selva. Encontró los rastros de las plumas rojas de su pajarillo y si corazón se aceleró por el miedo y el terror._

 _El fénix cantó llamando al petirrojo pero no hubo respuesta. En su lugar, escuchó el leve murmullo de un ronroneo._

 _Desde una de las ramas de un gran árbol se encontró a su hermana Ukme Ixbaal convertida en jaguar. Tenía un rostro de autosuficiencia que le causó un mal presentimiento. Cantó nuevamente y el jaguar rugió como resultado. El fénix estaba ansioso mirando a todos lados y fue cuando notó unas plumas unos metros más adelante, brincó siguiendo el camino y de pronto, las pequeñas patitas marcadas en el suelo lodoso, cambiaron de forma. La huella pertenecía a la huella característica de un humano. El fénix graznó descompuesto y se dió cuenta que un cuerpo yacía inconsciente tirado en el fango apenas con vida._

 _Era el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos cobrizos. La reconoció por su esencia y supo que se trataba de su bello petirrojo. Se acercó a toda prisa viendo las señales de arañazos en su piel y, su honra destruida. Su petirrojo había sido mancillado y separado de su divinidad. El fénix se giró a ver al jaguar, pero este ya no estaba en la rama del árbol, había bajado al suelo y se alejaba tranquilamente._

 _El fénix montó en cólera batiendo sus alas y la selva se despejó arrancando los árboles y la maleza desde su raíz por la fuerza del aire que levantó todo a su alrededor dejando despejada esa zona de la selva. El jaguar rugió poniéndose a la defensiva esquivando el ataque._

— _¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a así a Rik'na? —el fénix se humanizó y fue sobre el jaguar que también hizo lo mismo._

— _Te distrae de tus labores —se encararon las dos hermanas._

— _No te reconozco —la miró con desprecio._

— _Ella no es buena para ti, te aleja de mí —sus ojos se tornaron fríos—. El sol es de la luna, tú eres mía._

— _¿Qué dices? —comenzó a perder los estribos._

— _No entiendo que te atrae de ella y he querido saberlo —le explicó—. Tiene cierto encanto que provoca pasión y no he podido evitarlo, tenía que acabar con ella._

 _Un grito desgarrador rompió el cielo y el sol en lo alto cambio de color a un tono rojo sangre tan intenso que el mismo firmamento se pintó de ese color._

 _El fénix regresó siendo mucho más grande que el mismo jaguar que tuvo que aumentar su tamaño también. Como dos titanes comenzaron a luchar destruyendo todo lo que les rodeaba. Fue tal su alboroto que el resto de sus hermanas supo de su disputa. La más pronta en llegar fue Yok'ne que buscó proteger el cuerpo humano de Rik'na quien seguía inconsciente._

 _Los humanos pronto se vieron afectados por la lucha de Ukme Ik y Ukme Ixbaal. La luna opaco al sol en el cielo y la noche cayó en pleno día. Los desastres comenzaron a suceder uno tras otro. Las mareas se salieron de sus límites, la tierra tembló derribando las edificaciones de los humanos y los volcanes rompieron en erupción provocando más destrucción. Yok'ne ordenó a sus otras hermanas contener los desastres y proteger a los humanos, aunque muchos perecieron en el inicio._

 _Ukme Ik y Ukme Ixbaal pelearon por tantas lunas y soles que se había perdido la noción del tiempo al no tener la guía de los astros principales. Yok'ne no pudo aguantar más, el inframundo estaba lleno de almas, y fue a enfrentar a Ukme Ik para que cesara._

— _Debes parar esto o no habrá mundo que pueda habitar nadie._

 _Pero en lugar de que eso calmara a Ukme Ik, solo la volvió más feroz. Tomó la resolución de acabar con la semilla de Ukme Ixbaal y uno a uno fue con los pueblos humanos que quedaban buscando a los hijos de la luna, Yok'ne apenas pudo ocultar a un puñado._

 _Ukme Ixbaal miró todo, su creación estaba siendo arrancada y borrada del mundo, sus hijos humanos no existían más y no pudo soportar eso. Así que del mismo modo empezó a destruir la creación de Ukme Ik y a los hijos de Rik'na, pero Yok'ne le hizo ver a Ukme Ixbaal toda la destrucción y desolación que había desde que el sol de sangre apareció y que se arrepintiera del mal que había hecho, además de que le confío un nuevo secreto que paró su venganza._

 _Ukme Ixbaal llamó a su hermana a una última batalla para parar la destrucción del mundo, pero el sol de sangre no había sido saciado ni apaciguado todavía. En medio de ésta, Yok'ne apareció con Rik'na hecha mortal y le suplico a Ukme Ik detener todo. En un inicio no tuvo respuesta, pero Ukme Ixbaal cedió arrodillándose frente a su hermana pidiendo perdón y aceptando el castigo. Ukme Ik pidió su muerte, solo que Rik'na intervino pidiéndole sólo su confinamiento en manos de Yok'ne por el resto de su existencia, sin embargo Ukme Ik no acepto de primera instancia y Rik'na decidió sacrificar lo único que le quedaba, su mortalidad. Rik'na se disolvió en el aire convirtiéndose en música, en el canto de los pájaros que aún sobrevivían y que con su cantar trajeron esperanza de nuevo al mundo. Ukme Ik amaba oír el canto de su petirrojo y al escuchar su última canción, su corazón lleno de sangre y violencia, se apaciguó._

 _~•~_

—Aún así, eso no cambia el crimen que cometió —señaló hacía el jaguar—, si no lo hubiera hecho nada de eso habría sucedido.

—Ambos fuimos culpables —sentenció—, y ambos renunciamos a nuestra divinidad para volver a traer el equilibrio junto al resto de nuestras hermanas. Nos separamos del cielo y nos quedamos en la tierra para guiar a los que quedaban.

—Pero con el tiempo, los humanos se hicieron independientes de nosotros y las memorias del pasado se perdieron —continuó Yok'ne—. Los clanes se mezclaron y sólo unos pocos hijos del linaje original pasaron su conocimiento.

—El circo, el espectáculo, servía para mostrar parte de las memorias de la creación y los dioses perdidos —retomó Chika—. La caravana acunaba a los hijos herederos de los linajes para reunirlos a todos de nuevo y buscar unir el cielo y la tierra, lo mortal de nuestras existencias y lo divino que nos creó.

—Sin embargo hace mucho que nos desconectamos de lo que hay más allá en el cielo y este mundo no puede seguir así —habló Yok'ne en el cuerpo de Yoshiko avanzando más para quitar el arma a Riko de las manos—, o volverán a ocurrir más tragedias.

Ambas, Yoshiko y Chika, habían rodeado poco a poco a Riko para evitar que dañará al jaguar o se dañará a sí misma. La tenían casi en sus manos.

—No… Toda mi vida… Todo mi esfuerzo...

—Sirvieron para traer a Riko y con ella a Rik'na —Chika le dijo en un tono dulce y calmado para tranquilizarla y extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo, actuando con rapidez aprovechando la distracción, Yoshiko arrebató el cuchillo con una mano tirandolo al suelo lejos de ellas y, con la otra, tocó el cuello de Riko para adormecerla. Chika se apresuró a sostenerla para que no cayera y la chica quedó sobre su pecho apenas con los ojos abiertos lo suficiente.

—Usaste magia muy avanzada para mantener tu esencia viva ligada a tu hija y a tu esposo —Yoshiko habló como su madre, Rukya—, para asegurarte de cumplir tu objetivo Ri-chan, pero es tiempo de que dejes seguir sus propios pasos a tu hija y se convierta en lo que tanto deseabas.

El iris ámbar de Riko se tornó oscuro por unos segundos pasando sus ojos de Yoshiko a Chika.

—Ve en paz Ri —pronunció Chika para después Riko cerrar sus ojos y volver a abrirlos con el dominio de su cuerpo—. Estás bien Riko-chan, estás conmigo —la joven se colgó de su cuello, aún con el temblor a flor de piel y Chika la llenó de besos en todo el rostro.

Yoshiko se alejó de las dos, dándoles su espacio para que pudieran mostrarse su amor, y en su lugar se dirigió hacia donde estaba el jaguar. Ella también había recuperado su dominio y su madre se había diluido para trascender junto a la madre de Riko.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Desgraciado! —le increpó enojada—. ¿Ves todo lo que ocasiona con tus celos? Dios caprichoso —se agachó para cerciorarse de su estado—. Mi amiga está apenas viva ligada a tu existencia, deja de gimotear y ve con ella para que el proceso esté completo.

El jaguar le gruñó pero aceptó hacer lo que le dijo. Con ayuda de las otras chicas, Ruby en especial que fue quien sanó las heridas de todos, se recuperó a través de You y entró en el cuerpo de la chica quien despertó después de eso.

—El sol y la luna están entre nosotros de nuevo —Yoshiko habló con la voz de Yok'ne—. Mi tarea está hecha y ahora es nuestro turno de reclamar las potestades y guiar a la creación para que siga existiendo.

—Nos encargaremos de ello zura~ —la joven Maru sonrió alegre sosteniendo la mano de Ruby y Dia.

—Hay mucho camino que recorrer para que de nuevo podamos gobernar a los humanos —comentó Kanan.

—Dudo que quieran aceptar nuestras órdenes cariño —Mari le hizo ver.

—El señor del todo una vez le dijo a nuestras madres, hay cosas que son inevitables como el curso del universo una vez que ha sido creado —repitió esas palabras—. Nuestra labor es ser el enlace entre la creación y nuestras madres, y sólo intervenir cuando sea necesario.

—Es el comienzo de un nuevo equilibrio —Dia secundó afirmando.

—Sigues teniendo tus ideas románticas sobre la creación, hermana —You exclamó irritada, Ukme Ixbaal estaba hablando a través de ella—. Los humanos no pueden dirigirse solos, nosotros debemos hacerlo.

—Han pasado siglos y sigues con la misma disputa —Chika habló a su vez con la voz de Ukme Ik.

—Fue muy conveniente para ti simplemente separarte de la creación para distraerte con Rik'na —mostró los dientes—, mientras yo me hacía cargo de ellos —le escupió.

—Es que siempre estarán peleando —Mari los reprendió a ambos con fastidio.

—Para ser los mayores, se comportan de la peor manera —Yoshiko se golpeó la cara.

—No pienso seguir discutiendo —se cruzó de brazos—. Sigue jugando todo lo que quieras, yo me haré cargo —se dió la vuelta sacudiendo el cabello—. Quien quiera venir conmigo puede hacerlo…

Sin esperar una respuesta adquirió su forma jaguar como un Dios completo y se fue. El resto de las que quedaron se miraron a la cara viendo quién seguía a Ukme Ixbaal.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que dijo Kanan antes de hacerse un tigre azul y salir detrás del jaguar.

—No hay más remedio —Mari hizo lo mismo con su forma lobuna y les siguió a ambas.

—Tsk, esas dos —chasqueó la lengua Dia molesta.

—Tendré que seguir siendo neutral entre ustedes, como siempre la señora del inframundo tendrá que limpiar sus desórdenes —golpeó el piso en una pataleta—. Al menos tengan la decencia de ayudarme —les pidió a las que quedaban.

—Claro que si Yoshiko-chan zura~ —exclamó jalando de la mano a Ruby para que le ayudará también.

—Hay que iluminar un poco este lugar —Chika movió las manos y el sol en el horizonte subió, aunque no hasta donde quería—. Extrañaba esto pero estoy un poco oxidada.

—No solo tú, después de esto me retiraré a mis dominios, es cansado ser un humano —Dia comentó, también intentando hacer algo pero con resultados limitados.

—¿No hay que preocuparse por lo que pueda hacer You? —con timidez Ruby preguntó—. Creo… creo que podría volver a intentar hacer algo malo…

—Tal vez tengamos que vigilarlo —Dia admitió que su hermana tendría razón—, sólo por si acaso.

—Todos estaremos al pendiente —finalizó Chika.

~•~

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 _ **Nuevos caminos**_

~•~

El pueblo donde Riko se había criado junto a sus padres había quedado atrás. No podía continuar con su vida mortal ahora que debía retomar su lugar. Dia, Ruby y Maru le habían ayudado a poner orden y erradicar las ideas que su madre había implantado a través de su padre, aunque no fue cosa fácil. Chika tuvo que modificar su mente para que dejarán eso en el olvido.

Yoshiko se retiró a la profundidad de la tierra sin despedirse realmente. No le agradaban las despedidas y no sabía decir adiós ya que ella estaba en el momento del nacimiento y en el de la muerte y su trabajo se había rezagado por muchos siglos.

Dia y Maru se quedaron en el campo cuidando toda vida silvestre mientras Ruby buscaría a You para estar cerca y cerciorarse de su actuar.

—Es tiempo de ir a los cielos —le sonrió Chika a Riko—, quiero estirar mis alas y sentir el aire correr por mi cuerpo —dijo entusiasmada pero Riko permaneció callada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy algo nerviosa —confesó con las mejillas rojas.

—Más bien ansiosa diría yo —se rió suavemente—, también quieres recorrer los cielos conmigo.

—Si… —escondió el rostro en el cuello de Chika—. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos que no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa.

—Ahora estamos juntas, toma mi mano y volemos.

~•~


End file.
